Camera
Camera is a recommended character that appeared in The Reveal and was recommended by rememberBEACH417. Camera has also reappeared in Return of the Hang Glider, this time recommended by siss980. Camera returned in Welcome Back as FreeSmart's camera for the video diaries. However, Ruby left the lens cap on, obscuring Camera’s face. Camera returned again in BFB 7 when Donut was hosting Cake at Stake. Lightning pulls Camera out during this scene. In Questions Answered, Match uses footage from Camera as proof that Free Food cheated. Camera appeared in The Tidepool in the Uber-Evolved mode as a level 91 creature. In it, Camera loses its tripod and is named "Camera of Joy". Appearance Camera appears to be a digital handheld video camera, a portable small camera for general photography and film recording. Camera's body is a gray, the zoom lens is a smoky gray, the lens' shine is a light gray, and the recorder is a dark cobalt blue. Camera has a face on the front of the lens. Coverage *''Battle for Dream Island'' **The Reveal (recommended character) **Return of the Hang Glider (recommended character) *''Battle for Dream Island Again'' ** Get Digging (flashback) ** Get in the Van (3rd anniversary tidbit) *IDFB ** Welcome Back (does not speak) *BFB ** The Liar Ball You Don't Want (cameo) ** Questions Answered (not named, does not speak coherently) Detail In "The Reveal", Camera appears as part of the large crowd watching the elimination for that episode along with the rest of the recommended characters. In "Return of the Hang Glider", Camera appeared twice, the first as part of the episode 17 crowd, and once again as a unique recommended character for the episode 25 section. In "Get Digging", Camera made a cameo in Teardrop's flashback. In "Welcome Back", Camera appears once again as part of FreeSmart on the Yoyle Needy and is recording video diary day 1127. Pencil finds out that Ruby left the lens cap on it, and for that reason, the video diaries are worthless. It makes its physical appearance when Bubble tells Ruby that she has to remove the lens cap before recording. Camera is also seen next to Bubble and Ruby while they eat the gumdrops they saved. Bubble then violently shakes Camera and says how much she loves green gumdrops, and then ate it. Camera once again appears at the zoom out of Book asking Ruby if she left the lens cap on Camera the whole time, and she says "maybe". Pencil replies upset, and says that 3 years of video diaries vanished. After the Yoyle Needy zoom in, Camera disappears, it might be possibly a mistake. In "The Liar Ball You Don't Want", Camera made a cameo appearance with Lightning. They were used to take a picture of Donut. They initially were fully zoomed in, until Lightning zoomed out to see Donut. In "Questions Answered", after the (fake) voting screen comes up, Match destroys it and goes to Donut saying they truly won. Camera, angry, replays the footage of Stapy and Puffball cheating, and as a result, and thanks to Camera, iance is safe from elimination. Trivia * It and the Announcer's interfaces have both been shown. ** However, Camera's interface changed between IDFB and BFB, with a red Lightning replacing the standard rec flag symbol and their face is now shown in their interfaces when on. * Camera is currently the only recommended character to reappear in IDFB that wasn't able to join the game. * Camera's face can be seen when Lightning is using it. * Camera is the only non-joining recommended character that has appeared in all seasons of BFDI. * According to Cary in his BFB 7 reaction video, Michael Huang drew Camera's asset. * Camera's non-recommended character appearances so far all involve a member or a other character in Pencil's alliance or team. * Camera may belong to Lightning, since his asset is on the top-right corner in Camera's interface. ** It could also mean the flash is on. Like real cameras, flash is usually represented by a lightning symbol. * When they are used, a faint face can be seen if looked at close enough. *Camera was used again in BFB 8 to show the footage of Stapy switching the answer boxes to win and take Bubble's answer. Ultimately, Camera saved from elimination Gallery Camerathereveal.png|Camera in The Reveal Screenshot_20170923-202513.png|Camera's return in Welcome Back BFDIA 6.gif|Camera's interface with the lens cap on it. Camera by rememberREACH417.png|Camera with a tripod. Camera by rememberREACH417 2.png|Camera without a tripod. 72hnvhqu475878dsiuia22s.png|Ruby forgets to take off the lens cap this time. Camera's Asset 0.png|Asset Lightning Holding Camera.png|Lightning Holding Camera. Camera Interface BFB 7.png|Camera taking a picture of Donut. 7-2.png|Camera's BFB interface. (note the face) Bandicam 2018-03-10 12-05-48-096.jpg|Match holding Camera Angy_Camy.png|Camera looking angry. LensCapTransparent.svg|Lens Cap from the Camera. Camera_in_The_Tidepool.png Category:Characters Category:Recommended Characters Category:Non-Contestants Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Reoccurring Recommended Characters Category:Items Category:Season 3 items Category:Season 4 items Category:Background Characters Category:Limbless Category:Mechanical Minds Category:Voiceless Category:Appeared on The Tidepool Category:Armless Category:Legless